


Hunger 饥渴

by melnakuru, Nary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Tea, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是唯一一个能让Moriarty开口的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger 饥渴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349629) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



他是唯一一个 能让Moriarty开口的人。Mycroft从玻璃后面看着其他人，在自己的特殊领域比他更有技巧的人，尽一切努力然后失败了。他的脸上在他们用着那些 小刀和水流和电棍和威胁的时候一直面无表情。难以置信的是，Moriarty的表情不知怎的从头到尾几乎也一样的平静。偶尔，在肯定处于剧痛的情况下，他 会闭上眼睛，张开嘴，发出一种能被当成是极乐的低声呻吟。Mycroft发现那个表情才是最令人不安的，但他无法移开视线。

离犯人上次得到食物起已经两天时，Mycroft第一次踏入了他的牢房。他带着一杯茶和一碟饼干。“你肯定饿了。”他说，并没有递出食物。

“让我饥渴的可不是食物。”Moriarty低语，这是从他被抓到这里来说出的第一句话。这不算什么，但比任何其他人能得到的都更多了。或许这就是个开头。

“不是？”Mycroft还是放下了碟子和杯子。“那是什么？”

Moriarty爬到食物前面，以稳到令人惊讶的双手拿起杯子。他啜饮着茶笑了起来，“你知道我喜欢加多少糖。”他让这无伤大雅的短短一句话听上去简直像是爱抚。

“当然。”Mycroft平静地说，低头看着他。他正蹲在地上，像是野兽一样，苍白虚弱，看起来应该是很脆弱的，但并不是这样。“你没回答我的问题。”Mycroft提醒。

“嗯什么？哦对了，我的饥渴。是为你，当然了。我一直在等你。”

Mycroft知道自己最好别对这句话作出任何反应，但这不意味着他什么都没感到——他小腹内恐惧和欲望正在天平两侧晃荡。没有任何话他能说出口还不背叛自己，所以他保持沉默等待着。

“我知道你在那面镜子后面看着，”Moriarty说，继续喝着茶。“告诉我，你会看你所有的拷问，还是只有能让你硬起来的那些？”

没 有回答，至少没有任何安全的回答。Mycroft转身要离开，撤退回玻璃后面相对安全的地方去，然后Moriarty发出了声音——那声呻吟，那种在他喉 咙深处的半啜泣声——然后，即使他知道不应该还是转头，看到他在咧嘴笑。“这就是你喜欢的，对吧？明白了。早点回来看我哟。”他对Mycroft匆忙撤退 的背影说，“你可以把摄像头关掉，我们能好好——地长长聊个天呢。”


End file.
